WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!
by Evil Bunny of Death
Summary: The Inu gang find a mysterious girl named Sabrina. She seems to have planed everything to get to the Inu gang. Just who is this girl? You just have to find out by reading! .
1. Who's that?

EBD (Evil Bunny of Death): "Hi there!! I'm the author of this fanfic..."Cheesy intro smile

CRASH!!

EBD: "What was that, Joyce?"

TC (Tail chaser): "I don't have the slightest idea. Where's the nut case?"

EBD: "Now, now I'm know KK didn't mean to... well I don't think it was all her fault that last time you met up with her, she blew up the nearest mall"

CRASH!

TC: "You know I only like to be called TC! And I respect your nick name right?! Or should I just start calling you Ollie?"

EBD: "DON'T YOU DARE!"

KK (Kitsune Kit): "What's with all of the yelling? I'm trying to finish my story here! (Memories Lost, Memories Found)

EBD: "It wasn't you?"

KK: "And why did you think that I was making that racket?" evil glare at EBD

EBD: "TC called you a nut case!" (I'm trying to change the subject).u

KK: "Why? Do you think I was the one who blew up the mall? Because I'm the one who is a pyromaniac, am I, EBD?" evil glare at EBD

EBD: Sweat marks on head "It's true! I'm the one who loves fire! I was just making a fireball when the mall then got caught on fire!!"

TC: "So you let me think it was KK for 2years!?!" TC stars to beat up EBD

KK: "I can't believe you did that!" Helps out TC

EBD: "WHAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm goanna hurry with the disclaimer before I get hurt any more!!" CRASH! "Then we might find out who's making this racket!"

NARRATOR: "EBD doesn't own the Inuyasha characters or Tokyo Mew-Mew characters either." Tears in the creepy Narrator's eyes But she does own Sabrina, Mint, Li, and Ichigo…names may change .

"Speaking" Thoughts Actions 

"Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha shouts after hearing her scream from the forest near her house (they're in the future by the way)

"Why are these wolves chasing me?" Kagome asks herself running when Inuyasha suddenly jumps out and lands right in front of her, surprised she stutters "Inuyasha?"

"Why did you scream? And what's going on?" Inuyasha demands noticing the look on her face

"There's kind of a huge pack of wolves surrounding us" Kagome points to the wolves which by the way are now closing in on them, but Kagome just now notices something on top of a tree in front of her and it's quite familiar but you just can't name who they are, & that person is wearing an outfit just like Inuyasha's but blue pants and over coat thingy and a white undershirt, they are wearing a baseball cap concealing all of their hair, and the mystery person has on blue fingerless gloves, also they 're carrying a sword and a bow and a quiver full of arrows

"Kagome this isn't really the time to look up in the sky...who the hell is that?" Inuyasha demands realizing a person in the trees was watching them

"It's alright they won't hurt you!" The mysterious person ( it's a girl) jumps down from the trees

"Are you crazy? They're pretty much going to rip us to shreds" Kagome speechlessly looks at the mysterious person who simply blinks

"I wasn't talking to you... anyway can you help me find my way to the Sunset Shrine?" The mysterious person asks Kagome

"Sure, but why? It's closed by now." Kagome blinks surprised

"It is? Oh great! My mom was going to meet me up with me there" The mysterious person exclaims with a sigh "See we just moved here from a different part of Japan and I have no _clue_ were I live because I just arrived today and the only place I know that's around here is the Sunset Shrine" The mysterious person explains

"Do you know her phone number?" Kagome asks starting to walk home with Inuyasha and MP (Mystery Person)

"Yes"

"Then when get to my house you can call her and ask her if you can just spend the night" Kagome suggests

"You're going to let a guy that you _just_ met sleep in your house?" Inuyasha scolds and MP and Kagome begin to giggle

"Excuse me but I'm a girl" MP informs Inuyasha "My name is Sabrina"

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha don't be alarmed by his attitude he's really just a cute little puppy under all of that big talk" Kagome laughs when they arrive at Kagome's house

"Kagome, I thought you already left with Inuyasha three hours ago..." Grandpa announces to them as begins to look suspiciously at Kagome and Inuyasha "What were you two doing then? And who is that?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha heard me calling for help in the forest, so they both found me." Sabrina takes the rap for everyone "And my name is Sabrina."

"Well, it's too late to go home, you'll get lost just trying to find the closest store, you better go call your family and let them know that you'll be spending the night." Grandpa thinks "Kagome can you show Sabrina where she'll be sleeping tonight along with where the phone is?"

"Sure, come on Sabrina" Kagome leads Sabrina to the phone and shows her where her room is, when Sabrina turns to make her phone call Inuyasha and Kagome go into her room and close the door

"I don't trust her" Inuyasha gruffly whispers to Kagome

"Well _I_ do, anyway why do you think she's carrying a sword and a bow and arrows? It's strange for this age…" Kagome changes the subject

"I have no idea why, but do you think she can fight?" Inuyasha asks Kagome

"We can see in the morning" Kagome finishes

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha demands just as Sabrina enters the room

# What happened while Kagome and Inuyasha were having their conversation...#

"Hi mom" Sabrina isn't using the phone instead she's using a compact mirror (it's like a picture phone, or for YYH what Yusuke always used to talk with Botan)

"Did you make it alright, were you discovered so soon?" an older woman's voice can be heard from the phone

"Yes I did, and they don't have a clue who I really am" Sabrina giggles "But you were right they don't trust me I can hear them whispering in the other room" She takes a glance over to Kagome's room

"Don't take that hat off until they trust you a bit more, okay?" Sabrina's mother warns her

"I know, I know. I better get going their starting to wonder what's taking me so long" Sabrina hangs up the compact and goes into Kagome's room slamming the door into Inuyasha's face "Oh! I'm really sorry about that!"

"You're sleeping with me tonight, lets make it into a sleepover!" Kagome cheerfully informs Sabrina while fishing for an extra pair of PJ'S for her new friend

"This is going to be fun" Sabrina laughs while being handed her PJ'S, then Kagome and Sabrina start to get undressed…just as Inuyasha sweat drops

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA GET OUT! YOU'RE SUCH A HENTI!" Kagome and Sabrina throw random heavy rocks at Inuyasha as he panics running into Sota's room (I wrote this and I still can't figure out where those rocks came from .)

# THE NEXT MORNING #

"Why are we going back into the forest?" Sabrina curiously asks as she follows Kagome and Inuyasha

"We want to know how well you can fight" Inuyasha bluntly answers as he stops, drawing his tensaiga

"Oh, ok" Sabrina smiles and withdrawing a red tensaiga (sp?) (OK I know Inuyasha's sword does eventually turn red but it hasn't happened yet)

'A red tensiaga?!' Kagome thinks shocked

"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha blinks surprised

"I inherited it from my father a long time ago" Sabrina informs them, making the first move for a fight

"The tensiaga's being pushed back?" Kagome's amazed

"Wow! You're pretty strong!" Inuyasha exclaims when his sword gets knocked out of his hand

"Ok I want to know how good you are at a bow" Kagome fires an arrow and actually hits a tree! I know she sucks most of the time, but hey… there's a first time for everything

"Ok?" Sabrina puts her sword away and gets an arrow ready 'I can't hit my target, because then they'll wonder about me...' Sabrina thinks as she fires her arrow and misses her target by half a mile

"At least you know you're better than someone else Kagome!" Inuyasha laughs pounding Sabrina on the back

"Come on we need to go. Aren't the others waiting for us?" Kagome changes the subject

"What others?" Sabrina curiously asks following Kagome and Inuyasha again

"Why were you really in the forest? Inuyasha knows that you have demon in you… so I don't believe your story about waiting for your mother… so if you have no where better to go, come with us" Kagome explains

"Well I guess she can come along, since she can defend herself..." Inuyasha grumbles once they arrive at the well shrine

"Alright, sorry I lied to you" Sabrina smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of her head

"Ah, its ok… just listen to what Kagome has to say would ya?" Inuyasha sighs annoyed

"Ok Sabrina just grab onto...what the?" Kagome starts to inform her how she should get into the well, when Sabrina jumps into the well and disappears

"Ok so she can get through?" Inuyasha's confused

"Well we better hurry up before the others think she's an imposter" Kagome grabs Inuyasha's wrist and jumps into the well with him following Sabrina

"WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG?!" Sabrina shouts from the top of the well smiling

"Kagome who is this?" Sango asks once Inuyasha and Kagome have climbed out of the well...actually it's more like Inuyasha climbing out and Kagome riding on his back

"Hello my name is Miroku, will you give me the honor of baring my -" Miroku never even gets to finish his famous question

"GO AWAY YOU LECHER!" Sabrina shouts hitting him in the stomach with her scabbard.

"You deserved that monk" Sango harshly scolds

"I never even got to finish my sentence!" Miroku whines as tear drops form in his eyes

"Just think of it this way, if you would have finished your sentence, you'd still be flying threw the air" Sabrina cheerfully suggests

"How did you know Miroku was going to say that?" Shippo curiously asks

"Kagome gave me a warning last night" Sabrina thinks, then blinking she asks "By the way who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sango and this is Kelala" Sango introduces herself as Kelala jumps into Sabrina's arms

"And I'm Shippo!" Shippo laughs jumping onto Kagome's shoulders

"What's that?" Sabrina ask pointing to a huge whirlwind that' s rapidly approaching

"Oh it's just Koga" Kagome sees it, flapping her hand nonchalantly

"Koga?!" everyone but Sabrina sweat drops

"Kagome! How has this mutt been treating you?" Koga demands taking both of her hands in his

"Does he always do this?" Sabrina whispers to Sango while Inuyasha begins to lose his temper

"Pretty much" Sango sighs shrugging

"Huh? Who's this lad?" Koga asks finally noticing Sabrina "A half demon? Do you guys just pop up like weeds?"

"I'M A GIRL!" Sabrina shouts punching him in the face "And my name is Sabrina"

"Koga! We really must go to the Eastern Mountains!" A woman flies towards Koga, as his blinks rubbing his cheek 'She's strong! Really strong…'

"And who's gonna make me Sakura?" Koga demands (Sakura has short black hair, and is wearing gloves like Sabrina's but light purple, her hair has a light purple bow in it, her outfit is like Yura of the Hair's but dark violet, she has brown eyes, and her shoes are like Yura's but dark violet

"Who's Sakura?" Kagome asks

"I'm a healing demon" Sakura answers smiling to Kagome before turning her attention back to Koga "Princess Ayame is coming"

"So like I really give a damn?" Koga harshly shouts turning his back to him only to find that Ayame is standing right in front of him

"Oh, you're coming to the Eastern Mountains you like it or not! You promised you'd come with me and you're gonna do it!" Ayame drags Koga away by the ear and Sakura follows waving good bye to everyone

"??"the entire Inuyasha group just simply blink

"Lets go introduce you to Kaede, Sabrina" Kagome changes the subject

"Ok" Sabrina walks with everyone else thinking

'Who would have thought those three were like that? And good old Miroku hasn't really changed much... Oh and Shippo you were so cute when you were little!' she smiles at the last part when they arrive at Kaede's hut ... 

"Hi Kaede!" Kagome cheerfully waves to her friend

"Who is this child?" Kaede blinks at the new comer

"My name's Sabrina. And I assume that you are Kaede" Sabrina answers slightly bowing

"May I talk to ye alone? I have a question to ask of ye." Kaede asks Sabrina who just cautiously nods; after everyone leaves to do whatever they want

"Now child there's no need to wear a hat with me, I know what you truly are." Kaede calmly explains

"Oh-ok..."Sabrina smiles thinking 'Mom said I could trust her with my secret' as she removes her hat revealing...

EBD with bandages on face: "So how'd you like it? My first ever cliffy!"

TC & KK; gives EBD sharp looks "It wasn't _that_ bad.. But what in the 7 HELLS IS THAT RACKET COMING FROM?!!" Both scream making EBD jump though the roof

EBD: "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY SO YOU CAN FIND OUT THIS RACKET WITH ME!!!" on floor with more lumps on her head begging with tears in her eyes

TC: "And don't forget to do the HOKEY POKEY!" she laughs at this

KK: shouts "Why in the HELL would we care for the HOKEY POKEY?!" (Sorry to all those who love the Hokey Pokey I like it too!)

TC+sweat marks on head+ "I don't know, it was only a joke, I didn't think anyone would mind it"

EBD: "Well you weren't there for the Hokey Pokey incident"

TC?? "Huh? Explain it to me Bunny."

**Beginning flashback...**

+CRASH!!!+

KK: "Oh how can I tell people my pain filled story with all of this racket?!"

TC: "I suggest that you review quickly!"

+CRASH+

TC: "OUCH! EBD! THAT'S NOT A TOY!" (Just got hit in the head with a flying mallet)

EBD: "Sorry!"


	2. She's covered in chocolate pickle sause!

EBD+in sing-song voice+ "We're back!!"

TC: "Where did we go?"

KK and EBD+both fall anime style+

+CRASH!!!!+

KK: "OK, I'm sick and tired of that noise! Lets go find out who the hell is making that racket!" +Storms out of room+

All+go search for the noise maker, to the mission impossible theme song+

EBD: "IT'S DE!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI DE!!!!" +greets DE and starts to have a deep conversation about making the best type of fire+

DE (Demon Enchantress)+when finished with her conversation+ "And that's when I found these noise maker firecrackers! See?" +sets off a few firecrackers+

KK: "THAT'S BEEN **YOU** WHO'S BEEN MAKING THAT RACKET?!!!!" +snatches firecrackers out of DE and EBD's hands and goes back to writing her story+

DE: "Oooo! Hey EBD!" (Just to let you know she's also a pyromaniac)

EBD: "Yes?"

DE: "Do you want to go blow up something again?"

EBD+thinks it over+ "OK!" +DE and EBD both leave, leaving behind TC+

TC: "Ok since they already left I guess I should do the dis-"

Narrator: "EBD doesn't own anything, except Sabrina, herself, Li, Mint, Ichigo, and Sakura..."

TC: "HEY!! I WASN'T DONE TALKING YET!!!"

Narrator: "So? You were taking too long"

TC: "No I wasn't!!" +starts to beat up the Narrator+

KK+yells from other room+ "YOU KNOW YOU CAN JUST FIRE THE LOSER!"

TC: "Oh yeah I forgot about that...YOU'RE FIRED!!!" +she stopped beating up the Narrator+

Narrator: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" +TC kicks him out of the house+

TC: "On with the story!"

"Speaking" 'Thoughts' Actions

Sabrina removes the hat that she was wearing revealing a pair of beautiful whitish-gray dog ears and long sliver-gray hair (they look just like Inuyasha's)

"I sensed that you were a demon but I wasn't expecting you to be a dog demon! Where are you from?" Kaede's shocked

Sabrina smiles and starts to take out her compact/ phone, "You promise you won't tell until the others know?"

"Yes child" Kaede nods

"Well I'm from the future, not Kagome's but in between both times, that didn't make much sense did it?" Sabrina laughs, "My mom said that I could trust you. So I'm going to make a little call to a very familiar person..." Sabrina calls someone on her compact

"Hello? Sabrina is everything all right? Did you make it through the well without any problems?" The lady asks "KAEDE! So you did make it through ok!" (Kaede was looking over Sabrina's shoulder)

""Is that you Kagome?" Kaede asks confused

"Yep, this is my mother and you can guess who my father is." Sabrina laughs but then gets so serious, it's scary, and "You can't tell anyone else! They don't even know who I really am yet. All that they know is that a I'm half- demon"

"Yes child now I see why you mustn't remove that hat of yours" Kaede agrees

"It's not the real reason why she's wearing a hat...if Inuyasha found out he would get suspicious, and would try to pry who her parents are and believe me it won't turn out very pretty" Older Kagome explains nervously

"You think it's weird? Try being the daughter of you two and acting like your best friend. I'm used to being scolded or being on the look out." Sabrina jokes

"I'm sorry but I have to go... I'm going to the mountains to find the others" Older Kagome hangs up and Sabrina puts it away

"What was she talking about child?" Kaede blinks concerned

"My mom made me come here. I was going to go after we found Sango and the others. We all had gotten separated when Naraku attacked a village we were resting at." Sabrina explains and puts her hair and ears back in her hat

"What is it?" Kaede's alarmed

"Someone's coming sounds like it's important, so I'm going to find the others." Sabrina walks out and jumping to the highest tree she could find "Lets see where are you?"

"SABRINA?! What are you doing? I didn't know you could get up a tree that high?" Shippo shouts transforming so he can floats up to the top of the tree

"Simple I jumped. Why aren't you with the others? Did they send you here to spy on me?" Sabrina laughing as she jumps back down scaring the crap out Shippo

"Y-yeah. The others are over in the fields" Shippo points just as Kelala jumps into Sabrina's arms again

"Kelala? How are you?" Sabrina giggles while Shippo runs ahead to find Kagome to report what he got (nothing) as she walks nice and slowly

"Hi! What did Kaede want to talk to you about?" Kagome asks

"Nothing much" Sabrina answers simply not taking her eyes off a few trees

"Growl!" Kelala raises the alarm when her fur is sticking on end although no one but Sabrina notices only because Kelala's still in Sabrina's arms

"You sense it too don't you? Have you known the truth this entire time?" Sabrina whispers and Kelala nods "Well then lets make them reveal themselves." Kelala jumps out of Sabrina's arms to transform and Sabrina draws out her sword

'A red tensiaga?! (sp?)' Miroku thinks shocked as Inuyasha draws his blade

"See?! I told you she couldn't be trusted!" Inuyasha assumes that Sabrina and Kelala has turned on them "She even snagged Kelala in with her!"

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!" Sabrina shouts dodging Inuyasha causing him to hit the trees

"What's going on?" Inuyasha's confused as Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura come out of the shadows

"Good job! Who are you?" Kagura teases.

"None of your business...Were you spying on us?" Sabrina demands.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" Kagura laughs fanning herself

"Kanna, who do you want for your new gunnies pig?" Naraku playfully asks her

"I wish to take Kagome's once more..." Kanna quietly answers as she begins to remove her soul

"Well while that's happening can I play with these fools?" Kagura giggles

"Fine but I will handle the new one" Naraku points to Sabrina

"Does she know what's she's getting into?" Miroku whispers to Inuyasha who shrugs

"She can fight that's for sure but I'm not positive if she even knows who Naraku is" Inuyasha answers preparing himself for a fight

"Sabrina! Let me help you out!" Sango shouts as she starts to run towards her but the path gets blocked by a wind blade

"I'm your opponent today" Kagura laughs getting ready to wave that fan once more

"Kagura..." Inuyasha growls

"Well then, lets begin I'm getting bored" Kagura yawns

"Now Sabrina, is that your name? Why do you have a grudge against me?" Naraku smiles

"You JERK! You destroyed my village and affected everyone's lives!" Sabrina's being serious for the first time locking their weapons together so she could whisper that

"Oh, I did? Well then you must be from the Moushia Clan? Well don't worry you'll be joining then soon enough" Naraku gracefully announces attacking Sabrina as she dodges each one perfectly

"It looks like Sabrina knows what she's doing..." Miroku took a quick glance at her before dodging an attack "You were right Inuyasha"

"Either that or she's dancing?" Sango blinks confused taking a quick peek at Naraku and Sabrina's fight

'How's she able to match every move Naraku makes?!' Kagura thinks getting side tracked but turning her attention back to everyone else quickly

"Sango! Are you alright?!" Miroku shouts dodging an attack as Sango and Kelala get knocked out

"How are you able to match my every move?" Naraku demands still attacking Sabrina but she hasn't even broken a sweat "You're defiantly not from the Moushia Clan, you're too strong to be"

"Took you long enough, well until we meet again, JERK!" Sabrina winks killing a fake Naraku before she turns to join the others

"You're done already?" Miroku blinks surprised at her speed

"Yeah, but you should hurry up...I'm going to help out Kagome" Sabrina quickly suggests

"How can you help her soul is pretty much in that dumb mirror?!" Inuyasha demands from Sabrina when she gets over to him and Kagome (Inuyasha began to take care of her when Sango got knocked out)

"How about if I worry about that and you worry about defeating Kagura?" Sabrina asks while the others dodge a few wind blades

"Well it's going to be a little hard to get close to me you little fool! I can create wind when ever I want!" Kagura shouts throwing a few wind blades towards Sango and Kelala (who just woke up)

' Sigh, I guess I have no other choice...' Sabrina gets an arrow ready to be fired

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You have even worse aim than Kagome!" Inuyasha demands looking at her

"GET OFF MY BACK!" Sabrina shouts when she fires, it goes into Kanna's mirror

"Kanna reflect it" Kagura orders but when Kanna tries the mirror cracks releasing Kagome's soul

"Kanna's no longer a threat! Hurry and get Kagura!" Sabrina shouts after she fires another arrow but Kagura and Kanna escape when Kagura throws a few wind blades knocking off Sabrina's hat

"They got away..." Kagome whispers finally waking up turning to Sabrina she begins, "Sabrina I didn't… know…" but she stops gawking at her with everyone else

"What? Why are you guys all staring at me like that?" Sabrina nervously blinks but slowly figures it out bringing both of her hands to her head, "Oh No! Where'd my hat go?!" Sabrina's franticly looking around until she finds it up in a tree

'She didn't even notice that her hat blew off' Inuyasha weakly thinks 

"Here I'll get that for you" Miroku offers recovering the quickest, he brings her hat down by using his wind tunnel, "Now what kind of demon are you?" he curiously asks holding her hat up just out of her reach

"Hmmm…I don't remember," Sabrina actually has to think about it first causing everyone to fall anime style

"You're telling me that you can't even remember what kind of demon you are?!" Inuyasha shouts

"Nope not at all, except that I'm a half demon…but you probably already knew that." Sabrina laughs rubbing the back of her head, making everyone else fall down again

"What side was the demon?" Sango asks changing the subject slightly

"My dad." Sabrina calmly answers as she gets her hat back by hitting Miroku in the stomach (not very hard just enough to stun him)

"Well then why were you wearing a hat?" Kagome asks confused

"My mom said to, "So that they wont get suspicious or so that you won't get interrogated" but I don't really care… but I guess it would have been odd if I was wondering around Tokyo with sliver hair, wouldn't I?" Sabrina answers thinking back

"Ok? Well I'm sure Kaede's going to start to wonder where we got to so lets head back" Miroku suggests placing a hand on Sabrina's shoulder which happens to scare her causing just happen to flip him over

"Whoops! I'm so sorry Miroku! You startled me!" Sabrina apologies while everyone else laughs

"Note to self don't do that again..." Miroku thinks aloud getting up and starting to walk back with everyone else

LATER THAT NIGHT...everyone is a sleep

Sabrina wakes up and sneaks out of the room, for walk into the forest until she gets to the "god tree" 'I'm positive no one's followed me out her' Sabrina thinks to herself while she takes out her compact and calls her mother "Hi mom, take a wild guess what happened today?" She cheerfully asks.

"You found a demon banana?" Kagome sarcastically asks causing Sabrina to laugh just as Inuyasha sneaks behind a bush in front her

"Nope that's not it but that would be interesting to see. Everyone found out my little secret when Kagura threw a wind blade at me to escape." Sabrina explains laughing

"Oh no, well now you must be careful of Inuyasha, he'll get suspicious and try to find out who your father is… either that or follow you around for a while." Sabrina's mother seems a bit excited and disappointed

"Well, I believe that's too late." Sabrina thinks playing with her waist length hair

"What do you mean?" Mom suspiciously asks "Oh! I must leave. Explain it to me later!" Sabrina hangs up the phone.

"Inuyasha you do realize that I can tell you're here?" Sabrina asks going up to him

"Why are you awake? And talking in that mirror?" Inuyasha demands trying to recover from her

"Well why are you here? Following… me I suppose. Well, I was just talking with my mother, she's trying to get to the others." Sabrina explains lightly "She can handle herself if she needs to."

"Oh ok. Why are you still wearing that damn hat?" Inuyasha demands changing the subject abruptly

"Oh I forgot I was even wearing it!" Sabrina exclaims taking it off and placing it in her out fit

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asks giving her a suspicious look

"Well I'm Sabrina? Is that what you're asking for?" Sabrina blinks confused

"No I mean where are you from? And who are your parents?" Inuyasha impatiently demands.

"Oh well, you see… I'm going to bed, night!" Sabrina laughs spontaneously announcing, and disappearing in to the darkness leaving Inuyasha by himself

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha blinks confused as he walks back to the hut but when he gets there he notices that Sabrina's not back yet 'What the hell is she doing?' He thinks just when she sneaks in and immediately to sleep

TC: "Well that wasn't as good as it could have been!" +TC has sweat marks on her head watching DE and EBD start a fire and make a few smores (sp?) +

DE: "TC! You want one?" +DE holds up a smore with chocolate and marshmallow leaking out of the sides+

TC: "Ok" +takes a bite+ "It's HOTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! And it also kind of tastes like rubber"

EBD & DE+thinks+ "Uh OH! That could be the one that's made out of rubber..."

DE: "I grabbed the wrong one, sorry about that sweetie!"

EBD: "You know you can stop eating that" +EBD and DE have sweat marks on their heads while TC finishes the fake smore+

KK: "Well I'm done with another chapter! Are those smores? HAND THEM OVER OR DIE!!!!!!!" +KK shouts snatching all of the smores that are on a random plate+

EBD: "I knew that extra plate of smores would come in handy when KK came back!"

TC+whispers to DE+ "When did she get that random plate of extra of smores?"

DE+whispers back+ "Last time I was with her"

TC: "OH! When was that?"

EBD: "About a year ago" EBD cheerfully replies

TC+turns green+

DE & EBD: "What they've been in the freezer the entire time?"

KK+takes first bit out of a smore+ "COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!! The damn thing hurt my teeth! Why are these frozen?"

EBD: "Well yeah, I just took them out of the freezer. What else did you expect?"

DE: "We can warm them up for you!" +Takes smores and starts to put them into the fire+

KK: "Thanks!"

TC+has mouth full of smores+ "ank mue mor weedink, weeze fan konveiw!"

EBD: "TC?! When did you learn German?!"

DE & KK: "What the hell did she just say?"

EBD: "I don't know, I don't speak German…"

Random voice: "She said Thanks for reading, please review! Oh! And EBD, that's not German."

All: "Who was that?"

KK: "I'm not sure that I really want to know"

DE: "I'm glad that the random voice explained that to us!"

EBD: "Please REVIEW!!"


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm very very sorry about not updating…On top of work…(which is like my own personal hell at the moment), I've getting ready to go basic training. I'm also trying to square everything away for when I leave. I'll try to update on my Ouran X Wallflower crossover, and my Covenant stories once or twice more….if someone wants to take over the Ouran X Wallflower just message me…I honestly wasn't planning it to be such a big hit! :o

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and being very patient with me….  When I get done , hopefully I'll have some time to update one or two of my stories.

OH!! My YYH and Inuyasha fics are being rewritten…I've been editing them a lot lately, hoping for some kind of inspiration for something :S


End file.
